Heal Me
by MeeYeon
Summary: Woohyun est un jeune psychiatre qui mène une vie ennuyante et fade à son goût. Cependant, sa vie va prendre une toute autre tournure suite à sa rencontre avec un homme possédant un trouble de personnalité.
1. Chapter 1

Nam Woohyun, 25 ans et tout fraîchement diplômé de l'université travaillait en tant que psychologue dans l'hôpital de Séoul. Malgré son peu d'expérience dans l'hôpital, il était respecté de ses collègues et surtout très populaire parmi les infirmières mais cela ne l'importait peu, après tout, elles ne l'intéressaient pas car oui, Nam Woohyun était gay, mais cela, personne ne le savait. Cela faisait un ans que Woohyun travaillait ici et pourtant il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Tous les jours était les même, il avait le droit aux visites de personnes s'inventant une fausse maladie mentale et pourtant il écoutait leurs récits.

Cependant, un jour tout bascula dans sa vie sans qu'il ne le sache à ce moment là.Il venait de finir l'une de ses consultations et comptait prendre sa pause quand il reçut un appel. En voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir. Il décrocha alors et déclara :

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Myungsoo ?

-Hyung ! C'est comme cela que tu parles à ton frère ? Je suis vexé!

-Yah ! Je travaille moi !

-Hyung...tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport ?

-Toi! Sérieusement qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ! J'arrive.»

Au même moment à l'aéroport, un homme richement habillé arriva dans le hall du bâtiment entouré de gardes du corps. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des lèvres roses ainsi qu'un visage enfantin. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de dégager une aura d'homme viril. A coté de lui se tenait un homme en costard gris qui portait des lunettes rondes ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Son visage était quelque peu ridé laissant paraître le fait qu'il était bien plus vieux que le jeune homme. Il avait une allure de secrétaire en remontant ses lunettes ainsi qu'en portant un dossier à la main. Ce sois-disant secrétaire adressa la parole au jeune homme:

«Sunggyu-sshi, votre chauffeur va arriver dans un instant.

-Pil Gyo... tu lui diras de repartir. Répondit le prénommé Sunggyu.

-Mais...monsieur...

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeler Sunggyu ?! De plus je n'ai pas envie de voir le démon qui me sert de grand-mère.

-Bien...Sunggyu...»

Sunggyu allait reprendre la parole quand il sentit quelqu'un se cacher derrière son dos. Il se retourna et vit un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, un jean troué noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Mais Sunggyu remarqua également un appareil photo autour de son cou. Était-il photographe ? Le jeune homme semblait pétrifier sur place, il ne bougeait plus et restait accroché à la veste de ce dernier. Sunggyu tenta alors de se déplacer mais le jeune homme chuchota alors :

«Aidez moi à me cacher de me mon frère !»

Sunggyu n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ni de répondre lorsqu'il vit un homme en blouse de médecin à quelque mètres en face de lui le pointer du doigt.

«Toi ! Pointa l'homme en blouse.

-Moi ? Demanda Sunggyu se pointant lui-même du doigt

-Toi ! Répondit le jeune homme »

Aussitôt le jeune homme avait-il dit sa dernière phrase qu'il se précipita en direction de Sunggyu. Mais à la grande surprise de celui-ci, l'homme ne s'empara pas de lui mais du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se cachait derrière Sunggyu. Il fut alors tiré à l'écart de Sunggyu et fut frappé par l'homme en blouse.

«Je vais te tuer Myungsoo ! Comment oses-tu me déranger lorsque je travaille?!

-Aie ! Aie ! Arrête Woohyun Hyung ! Ça fait mal ! »

Sunggyu regarda la scène avec amusement et presque avec jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux d'eux. Sunggyu avait grandit seul en tant que fils unique dans une famille où personne ne lui donnait vraiment d'amour. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'envier les gens vivant dans une famille heureuse. Il continua de regarder les deux frères se chamailler puis décida de partir au bout de deux minutes.

«Pil Gyo...

-Oui Sunggyu ?

-Rendons nous à l'hôpital, je souhaite passer dire bonjour à une personne. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport, et prirent leur voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivés là-haut, Sunggyu seul se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami, arriva devant la porte, ne toqua qu'une seule fois puis entra. A peine passé au travers de la porte, il fut accueillis par un homme d'environ la quarantaine l'entourant de ses longs bras musclés.

«Mon Sunggyu ! Comment vas-tu ?! Demanda le vieil homme.

-Je vais bien docteur Song, un peu fatigué du vol mais ça va. Répondit Sunggyu en souriant.

-Je suis content alors. Mais sinon que me vaut ta visite ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ? Dit Sunggyu amusé.

-Bien sûr...Bien sûr...mais ce n'est pas souvent que tu reviens en Corée alors je me dis que tu as une raison de venir ici... Répondit le docteur Song.

-Eh bien...sachez que je reviens en Corée pour de bon, je ne repars plus.

-C'est vrai ?! Je suis heureux pour toi mais...ton traitement ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai beau suivre ma thérapie, ils reviennent. Certes moins souvent, mais ils reviennent. Et je dois prendre la responsabilité à leur place...Bien...je vais vous laisser. Je vois que vous avez encore beaucoup de travail à faire. »

Il se courba en signe de politesse puis repartit vers sa voiture où l'attendait Pil Gyo. Dans la voiture, il colla sa tête à la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Pil Gyo quant à lui conduisait la voiture tout en regardant son patron dans le rétroviseur. Le voir ainsi ne lui faisait penser qu'une seule chose. Avait-il fait le bon choix de revenir en Corée ?

Quant à Woohyun, il était retourné à l'hôpital afin de reprendre le boulot. Dès qu'il arriva, il fut accueillis par les affolements de plusieurs infirmières qui se dirigèrent vers lui. Il les questionna du regard puis l'une d'elles se mit à parler.

«Docteur Nam ! C'est la catastrophe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il Mlle Jung ?

-L'une de vos patientes Seok Hee s'est enfuie, elle a laissé un message dans lequel elle dit être partit s'amuser !

-Je vais la retrouver ok ? »

Ni une ni deux, Woohyun partit de l'hôpital puis se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pouvait être partie. Connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille, elle était partie en boite de nuit selon lui. Il enleva alors sa blouse, la posa dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la boite de nuit. Arrivé devant, il scruta l'entrée de la boite qui était surveillée. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il puisse attendre d'entrer, il chercha alors un moyen d'entrer le plus rapidement possible. En une fraction de secondes, il trouva la deuxième porte d'accès qui se situait derrière. Il y entra par cette porte puis il vit une foule de personnes danser en rythme sur une musique électro trop forte à son goût. Cependant, brave comme il était, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers afin d'avoir une vue sur la foule.

Dans les escaliers, il fut plus que content de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de la chercher plus longtemps. En effet, Seok Hee se trouvait en haut des escaliers accompagnée d'un se dirigea alors vers elle le plus discrètement possible mais fut repérée par la jeune femme lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Quant elle le vit, elle se mit à coller encore plus le jeune homme tout en le suppliant de l'emmener avec lui. Woohyun arrivé à elle, lui tira soudainement l'oreille afin de la punir de son acte.

«Jeune fille...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Woohyun

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en se débatant. Sunggyu Oppa ! Aide-moi !

A l'entente du prénom, Woohyun fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom. Reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à tirer les cheveux de la jeune femme empirant alors la situation. Sunggyu témoin de la scène, essaya de les séparer.

-Veuillez arrêter ! Dit-il en tenant de les séparer.  
-Yah ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Je suis son médecin ! Mé-de-cin ! J'ai donc tous les droits sur elle ok ? »

Dans un ultime geste, le jeune homme serra violemment le bras de Woohyun sans savoir que ce dernier savait se défendre. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors effondré au sol suite au clé de bras du médecin. Sunggyu s'éloigna alors de la scène, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Dix minutes plus tard, Woohyun était dehors devant la boite de nuit regardant l'ambulance emmener Seok Hee à l'hôpital. Il décida alors de rester quelque minutes de plus afin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir sur sa journée qui avait été plus qu'éprouvante.

Quant à Sunggyu, il était toujours dans les toilettes. Il s'était enfermé dans une cabine quand il sentit une douleur féroce lui parcourir la tête. Par réflexe, il se mit la tête dans les mains, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Soudainement, il se mit à avoir des spasmes, des tremblements puis plus rien, il s'effondra au sol le temps d'une minute. Les douleurs passées, il se releva, presque changé. Le regard dans ses yeux auparavant doux était devenu noir, mystérieux, presque remplis de haine. Tout avait changé chez lui, sa façon de marcher jusqu'à sa façon de parler. Il sortit alors de sa cabine alla devant le miroir, se regarda et puis dit :

«Aish...c'est quoi de ces vêtements pourris ?!»

Il tourna alors la tête puis un homme portant un jean noir avec une veste noir en cuir cloutée. Il le regarda du bas en haut puis déclara avec un sourire diabolique au coin de ses lèvres :

«Ça...c'est mon style.»

Il sortit des toilettes avec un jean noir, et une veste noir en cuir clouté le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la boite, tous les regards des filles étaient portés sur lui. Il souriait à certaines ou faisait des clins d'oeil à d'autres. En tout cas, il faisait un ravage et il en était fier.

Toujours dehors, Woohyun regarda les étoiles dans le ciel. La nuit était si vite tombée pensa-t-il. Il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi, sa famille, son boulot, ses échecs en amour. Mais il fut vite coupé de son monde quant il sentit quelqu'un lui tira le bras afin de le retourner. Il fut surpris de tomber sur Sunggyu enfin...c'est ce qu'il pensait.

«Oh ! Sunggyu-sshi ! Je suis désolé des problèmes que Seok Hee ait pu causer.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas Sunggyu ! Dit l'homme

-Qui êtes vous alors ? Demanda Woohyun déboussolé »

L'homme ayant pourtant l'apparence de Sunggyu se pencha vers celui, leurs lèvres étant à quelques centimètres de l'une l'autre, puis chuchota dans son oreille :

«Je m'appelle...Hwang SungJun...»


	2. Chapter 2

Woohyun ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus, il était pétrifié,choqué de ce qui ce passait. En temps normal, il aurait réagit violemment mais à ce moment là il ne réagissait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il était intrigué et subjugué par ce regard noir,profond mais qui cachait tellement de ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dans son regard, puis il dévia son regard sur ses lèvres roses et si sexy. En voyant ses lèvres, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mordit la lèvre, il était décidément attiré par cet homme. Quant à Sungjun, il sourit malicieusement en voyant Woohyun se mordre la lèvre. Il décida de se reculer de lui brisant ainsi leur proximité et réveillant Woohyun de sa contemplation.

Woohyun était presque déçu, même trop déçu de ne pas pouvoir contempler un peu plus les lèvres sulfureuses de l'homme qui était en face de lui. Cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits ainsi que son instinct de survie

-Vous allez me faire quoi ? Demanda Woohyun

SungJun ne répondit pas, il prit le poignet de Woohyun sur lequel était attaché une -ci affichait 21h59. Woohyun eut tout d'abord peur du geste de l'homme mais il se laissa faire. Quant à SungJun il se contentait de regarder la grande aiguille tourner autour du cadran. Soudainement il brisa leur contact et se mit à regarder Woohyun droit dans les yeux. Le cadran affichait maintenant 22h pile.

-Le 7 Janvier 2015 à 22h pile...

-Hum ?

-Est l'instant où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Dit SungJun

Woohyun écarquilla les yeux tout en criant. Il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver après tout, un homme qu'il connaissait que depuis une heure venait de lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Woohyun ne le prit donc pas au sérieux.

-Haha ! Pardon ?

A l'intérieur de lui-même Woohyun se demandait quelle partie de lui même avait fait SungJun tomber amoureux de lui. Il se remémora donc leur altercation quelques temps auparavant dans la boîte de nuit et en tira une conclusion. Suis-je le premier homme à le traiter brutalement ?

-Tu es le premier homme...

_Non ! Ne finis pas cette phrase par ce que je pense ! Pensa Woohyun_

A me traiter brutalement... Dit SungJun

La réaction de Woohyun fut immédiatement, il ne put s'empêcher de crier comme une fille et de gigoter comme s'il avait des frissons. Ce que venait de dire SungJun était juste trop mielleux,trop cliché. Cependant, il se reprit correctement.

-Ah je suis désolé...Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et à l'avenir je ne serais pas brutal avec vous ok ? Alors excusez moi mais je dois partir. Dit Woohyun.

Woohyun partit alors par le chemin inverse cependant il sentit une drôle de sensation, la sensation d'être suivit. Il se retourna et se rendit compte que SungJun se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Dans un moment de panique, il cria alors.

-Stop ! Plus bouger hein ? Dit Woohyun paniqué

L'homme en face de lui arrêta tout mouvement et se contenta de le fixer. Woohyun le pointa du doigt et fit plusieurs cercle avec.

-On ne bouge plus, et on se retourne hein ? Vous pouvez le faire ? Demanda Woohyun.

A la grande surprise de ce dernier, SungJun se retourna. Une fois que Woohyun s'assura que SungJun s'était retourné, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible tout en criant. SungJun quant à lui, toujours de dos se contentait de sourire.

-Taxi ! Taxi ! Cria Woohyun tout en montant dedans. Hopitâl de Séoul s'il vous plaît ! A pleine vitesse Ajhussi !

La voiture se mit en route et Woohyun en profita pour respirer et reprendre ses esprits sur ce qui venait de se passer. Croyant cette impasse finit, il se mit à penser sur ce qu'il allait faire après.

-Jeune homme, on nous suit.

-Hein ?

-Une moto nous suit monsieur.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fut surpris, paniqué par la situation. SungJun était juste en face de lui sur la moto. Durant un court instant ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. A travers le casque de moto, Woohyun put observer soudainement le clin d'oeil de SungJun. Et sa réaction fut immédiate.

-AH ! Cria Woohyun à l'intérieur du taxi.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Woohyun faisait de son mieux pour éviter les regards que lui lançaient SungJun. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir oppressé, anxieux pour ce qui allait se passer. Pour Woohyun, c'était la fin de sa vie qui n'avait duré que 25 ans. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa passer un soupir de frustration de sa bouche.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il fut rejoint par SungJun qui enleva son casque à la même occasion. Puis il se contenta de fixer encore Woohyun du regard.

-Vous allez me faire quoi ? Demanda Woohyun

-Je veux que tu sois mien. Répondit froidement SungJun

-Écoutez, et si on n'en reparlait une autre fois ? Je dois aller travailler. Dit Woohyun en partant en direction du bâtiment.

. Rétorqua SungJun en le retenant par le bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir...

-Revenir ? Enfin bref, et si je vous soignait ? Comment vous êtes-vous amoché comme cela ? Demanda Woohyun.

-Un mec quand je lui ai piqué ses vêtements...

Woohyun soupira alors, non seulement il avait à faire à un pervers selon lui mais en plus un pervers utilisant la violence. Décidément il aurait tout vu durant ses 25 ans d'existence. Cependant Woohyun se retrouva à le traîner dans une salle afin de le soigner.

-Déshabillez vous et asseyez vous. Dit Woohyun en préparant le nécessaire.

Après avoir fini de préparé les outils afin de le soigner. Il se retourna et un cri pas très masculin retentit dans tout l'hôpital. Devant lui, SungJun nu. Complètement nu.

-Ah ! Mais rhabillez vous ! Juste torse nu ! Cria Woohyun en se retournant à nouveau.

Cependant, Woohyun ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups furtifs au corps de SungJun. Après Woohyun n'avait rien à se rapprocher, cet homme s'était mis nu et donc aucun moyen que Woohyun puisse ne pas mater le corps de SungJun. SungJun avait le corps que Woohyun aimait beaucoup. SungJun avait des abdos mais ni trop creusé ni trop fin. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Quand SungJun fut enfin ainsi,Woohyun commença le nettoyage des plaies de ce dernier sans oser croiser son regard. SungJun, amusé de la situation parla pour la première depuis très longtemps.

-Tu sais tu peux regarder hein...

-Regarder quoi ? Dit Woohyun feignant l'innocence.

-Mon corps, je t'ai vu le regarder. Dit SungJun avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Woohyun géné.

Et à nouveau les deux personnes replongèrent dans une ambiance silencieusement,calme ou personne ne parlait. SungJun regardait principalement Woohyun puis son regard se posa sur sa carte de profession. Il apprit donc que Woohyun était psychiatre.

-Un psychiatre ? C'est pas bon...

-Hein ? Demanda Woohyun

-Non rien...

SungJun se leva et mit la main dans la poche de la blouse de Woohyun afin d'attraper son portable sous l'air ébahi de Woohyun qui ne savait quoi faire. Woohyun se mit à sa poursuite mais l'homme au regard noir le fit tourner en rond pendant qu'il enregistra son numéro. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il montra à Woohyun l'écran affichant son numéro.

-Ça c'est mon numé toi s'en jusqu'à ta mort. Dit -il en lui rendant son téléphone

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Trop cliché ! Excusez moi Hwang SungJun-shi mais je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que SungJun le tira afin de rapprocher l'écart qui les séparait.

personnes qui a mon visage mais un nom différent. Il n'y a qu'un seul Hwang SungJun. Je suis le seul et l'unique alors toi, tu ne dois jamais oublier mon regard.

Woohyun ne savait comment réagir à nouveau. Il décida alors de couper court à la discutions.

-J'ai fini de vous soigner, alors vous pouvez partir maintenant. Au revoir ! Dit Woohyun en partant laissant SungJun en plan.

Woohyun sortit de la salle et commença à marcher plus vite en se rendant compte que SungJun était derrière lui suivant ses traces. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de croiser le chemin de l'un de ses supérieurs.

-Docteur Park ! Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Toi ! Comment oses-tu partir de ton lieu de travail sans prévenir les autres ?

-J'ai...on va dire...eu une journée mouvementée ?

-Ya ! Dit le docteur en frappant légèrement la tête de Woohyun

Woohyun alla répliquer quant il vit son supérieur collé au mur par la main de SungJun qui commençait à l'étrangler.

-Tu veux mourir ? Demanda SungJun froidement. Puis-je sortir avec elle un moment ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Répondit le docteur effrayé

SungJun relâcha le docteur qui en profita pour s'enfuir laissant Woohyun sans moyen de s'é Woohyun ne se laissa pas vaincu, il se mit à suivre le docteur Park le suppliant de l'aider. SungJun reçut alors l'appel du secrétaire Pil Gyo. Il répondit à l'appel.

-Oh Pil Gyo-shi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le psychologue Song veut vous voir à l'hôpital.

-Oh...vraiment ? Répondit SungJun avec un sourire en quel hôpital ?

-L'hôpital de Séoul monsieur.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Dit-il en raccrochant

Dans un bureau, dans le même hôpital, le docteur Song regardait l'une des nombreuses entrevues filmées de Sunggyu. Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Il vit alors Sunggyu, enfin la personne qu'il pensait être Sunggyu entrer dans la salle avec un sourire béa sur le visage.

-Oh ? Sunggyu ! Tu as fait vite dis donc !

-On va dire que je n'étais pas très loin.

-Je suis très heureux de voir que tu t'es bien habité à ta nouvelle vie à Séoul !

-Êtes-vous bien heureux de me voir ainsi ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux ?

-Vous qui avez essayé de me tuer par mille et unes façons...Pourquoi serais-je heureux de vous voir ?

Le visage du docteur changea et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas Sunggyu en face de lui mais plutôt SungJun.

-Hwang SungJun ?

-Bingo

SungJun fit le tour de la salle tandis que le docteur Song était assis sur l'un de ses SungJun s'essaya sur le bureau et trouva une lame.

-Elle est parfaitement aiguisée...je pourrais l'utiliser sur vous ? Ah non...laisser tomber, cela fera un beau cadeau pour Jongwoon. Tu connais bien Jongwoon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda SungJun.

-C'est...l'une des autres personnalités de Sunggyu...Le jeune adolescent de 17 ans obsédé par le suicide n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...il pourrait beaucoup l'apprécier. Dit SungJun.

-Que veut-tu SungJun ? Demanda le docteur Song.

-Dit à Sunggyu d'abandonner son traitement.

-Et s'il refuse ? Kim Sunggyu est la personnalité maître. Vous n'êtes que des personnalités qu'il a crée pour se défendre. Vous n'êtes rien.

SungJun s'approcha dangereusement du docteur Song et l'attrapa par le cou, l'étranglant de toutes ses forces.

-Je suis moi. Pas Kim Sunggyu mais Hwang SungJun est-ce clair ? Si tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ou de lui rappeler son passé...Jongwoon se fera un plaisir d'utiliser son nouveau jouet. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Si nous mourrons tous, Kim Sunggyu mourra avec nous.

Au moment où le docteur Song allait perdre conscience, SungJun fut pris de spasmes et de tremblements puis il s'effondra sur le sol avant de relever totalement changer. Ce n'était plus Hwang SungJun l'homme au regard sombre, noir et effrayant mais c'était Kim Sunggyu, l'homme qui avait peu de confiance en lui et qui devait prendre les responsabilités de ses autres personnalités.

-Docteur ? Docteur ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-SungJun...est venu. Dit le docteur en toussant.

Quelque temps plus tard, Woohyun était à l'entrée de l'hôpital et attendait SungJun. Il s'était bien préparé et avait même mit du parfum. Il devint nerveux quand il vit SungJun arriver et lui passer devant comme si de rien n'était.

-Ya ! Hwang SungJun tu fais quoi ?! Cria Woohyun

-Pardon ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ? Ah...Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai causé mais je dois partir. Dit le jeune homme en partant laissant Woohyun en plan.

-Hein ?! J'y crois pas ! Il ose me laisser en plan ?!

Woohyun était choqué, il avait fait des efforts dans sa tenue vestimentaire et voilà qu'on le laissait en , Woohyun avait remarqué un changement dans le caractère du jeune homme, il était devenu tout d'un coup poli. De plus, la chose qui choqua le plus Woohyun était ses yeux. Son regard avait changé, il était devenu plus doux, aucune trace de haine n'était présente. Décidemment, Woohyun avait eu une journée plus que mouvementé même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait que ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière.


End file.
